


Reunion

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Request Response, School Reunion, losers being losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is worried about Tommy meeting his old team-mates for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceilingcranes on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceilingcranes+on+Tumblr).



> This was a request I got on Tumblr literally months ago (29th April) and I've been working on it almost constantly since then.  
> It was supposed to be just David/Tommy I think, but I dumped my OTPs all over it. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy these idiots and I apologize for how bad I am at writing Tommy.

" _Seriously_?" Josh laughs to his phone, laying back on the unmade bed and dangling his head upside down over the edge.

"Yes. Just... Don't be weird." David's voice echoes out from the cell. It's a warning. Because if there's anyone who could ever embarrass David in front of his new boyfriend, it's his ex-teammates. Josh can tell from David's tone that he is already dreading the stories that will be told at this damn reunion.

"No, but _seriously_?" Josh repeats, clicking the phone onto 'speakerphone' and placing it on the floor. His grin grows. "You're _seriously_ bringing your boyfriend?!"

"Again, yes. And again, don't be weird!" David sighs down the phone and Josh can almost hear the sassy eye roll.

"Weird? Damn, Alleyne, I have _no idea_ what you mean?" Josh gasps in mock innocence, mindlessly stretching his legs up above him. "On a completely unrelated note, the other day I figured out how to stop Julian talking by fucking with his larynx!"

"Josh! This is exactly what I meant by 'weird'! Save all the biokinetic-"

"I know! I know!" Josh smirks, reaching up and pulling his legs down towards his chest, feeling the muscles pull in his thighs. "I'm just messing with you. I'll tone down the _'I can screw with your body'_ shit, okay?"

"Thank you." David replies with a short burst of relieved laughter. "Could you tell Julian not to be a dick to him, please?"

"I can work _bodies_ , David, not _miracles_." Josh teases, pulling his legs down harder, and moaning a little in the process.

David is silent for a moment before he replies. "Please tell me you're doing Yoga again, because I don't even want to think about the other option that comes with that noise..."

"Lover boy is in the shower, unfortunately." Josh replies with a pout. "Not so much Yoga, just stretching myself out... Might come in handy when he gets out of the shower..."

"Okay, nope!" David announces quickly, and Josh can almost imagine him sticking his fingers in his ears and singing _'la la la'_. He laughs at the thought. "Nope. Nope. _Nope_. I'm hanging up now!"

"Relax, nerd. I was joking." Josh laughs, before sighing happily. "So, what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I think casual is gonna be best, right?" David's reply causes Josh to raise his eyebrows and tilt his head in consideration.

"You're the genius one, so I'll trust you there." He concludes proudly, lifting his legs up above him again.

Suddenly, his legs are pushed to the bed, and there's a weight of someone on top of him. "Who're you talking to, loser?"

"David." Josh replies sweetly, not lifting his head from where it still hangs off the bed. "He's bringing his boyfriend tomorrow."

"Hi, Julian." David inputs with little to no enthusiasm, which makes Josh laugh. They still clash slightly. Josh finds it adorable.

"Sup, nerd." Julian grins proudly, before kissing Josh's neck.

" _J_ , stop it!" Josh chuckles, writhing a little under Julian's body (which - at the current moment - is covered only in a towel and, whilst pressed up against Josh (who happens to be wearing not a lot more) is an extremely exciting toy for the biokinetic teenager). "That tickles!"

"Guys. Still here." David calls out from the phone, causing Josh to bite his lip past a smirk and look up at his boyfriend, mouthing the word _'later'_.

"Sorry, dude." Josh retrieves the phone, shutting off loudspeaker and holding it to his ear, sitting up slightly under Julian. "Blame Keller."

"You two are as bad as each other." David mumbles in complaint, making Josh smile. "Anyway, I was only calling to see if it would be okay to bring him. I'll catch you up on everything with the team tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan. And of course it's okay! Can't wait to finally meet him!" Josh responds happily, kissing a very attention-deprived Julian on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Josh." David's smile is almost apparent in his tone. It brings a warm feeling over Josh - to have his best friend so happy.

"Laters, David."

"Bye, loser." Julian inputs after Josh.

The line goes dead and Josh drops the phone on the bed beside him with a relaxed sigh.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Keller! You really _are_ insatiable, aren't you?" He teases, essentially pouncing on Julian and pushing him back into the bed.

 

\----- 

 

"Are you ready yet?" Tommy speeds into the main area of their hotel room, hugging David's shoulders and looking over their reflections in the mirror. "I'm bored."

"Almost." David sighs, his nerves apparent. He tilts his head at the reflection, smiling the smallest amount at the way Tommy's hair stands out so starkly in the scene.

"You look great. Quit worrying." Tommy grins, kissing David's cheek before darting back to sit on the sofa across the room. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, fine..." David pouts, patting down his pockets with a frown. "I just need to find my-"

"Phone?" Tommy suggests, standing beside David in a moment and offering him the cell. "It was on the nightstand." He explains with a shrug, as if his speed is just a totally mundane thing. David's still not used to it. They've been dating two months and he's still surprised by how amazing his speedster boyfriend is.

"Thank you." David whispers, taking the phone and pushing it into his pocket, leaning in to kiss Tommy quickly.

"You're nervous." Tommy frowns. It's not a question. Wrapping his arms around David's waist, he drops his head to touch their foreheads.

"What if you don't like them?" David sighs, closing his eyes. "What if they don't-"

"Okay, firstly - of course I'm gonna like them!" Tommy laughs, scattering quick kisses over David's cheeks. "And, secondly - don't even ask that. They're not gonna care that your dating a guy. You're still their friend."

David doesn't reply, choosing instead to nod silently. He's still nervous.

"When are they supposed to be picking us up?" Tommy changes the subject, sensing David's discomfort.

"In the lobby, now." David shrugs, pulling back and grabbing his jacket and ignoring his nerves. "But I estimate it'll be at least four minutes before they arrive. They'll be arguing again."

"From what you tell me, they're _always_ arguing." Tommy laughs, linking his fingers with David's and kissing his cheek as they leave the hotel room.

"They _are_!" David smirks at the thought, shaking his head a little in amusement. He watches Tommy call the elevator and lean casually against the wall in that perfect way. "They love each other, really, but they just..."

"Can't handle being wrong?" Tommy suggests, smiling gorgeously.

"Exactly. That and the fact they still haven't gotten over their little rivalry from when they were fifteen!" David adds as they step into the elevator.

"You're doing that thing again, D." Tommy chuckles, draping his arms over David's shoulders and knotting his fingers behind his head.

"What _thing_?"

"I can see those cogs working in your head. Analysing your friends!"

"I don't do that."

"You _do_." Tommy bites his lip a little as the elevator reaches the lobby. "It's adorable."

"Please don't." David blushes, pulling back when the doors open. He's still not used to being complimented. He leads Tommy out towards the street when they - unsurprisingly - find no one waiting for them in the lobby.

"So, who knows?" Tommy asks carelessly as he types something up on his phone dazzlingly quickly. David assumes he's texting Billy. He had heard the speedster promise to keep his brother 'updated' when they left Manhattan for Westchester yesterday.

"I've told Josh and Nori. Obviously Julian was told by Josh. I don't know who else they've told though." David explains quietly, as they exit the building. They're gonna be late anyway. So they might as well wait outside to shave off a couple of minutes of said late-ness.

"So, I'm like some awesome, speedster surprise?" Tommy suggests excitably, before chuckling to himself in a way that David finds far too dreamy.

" _My_ speedster surprise." David whispers, leaning in to kiss Tommy's cheek quickly, before blushing slightly. He sucks at PDAs. Always has. Always will. But he just can't resist with Tommy. He wants to be close to him constantly.

"You're getting soppy." Tommy narrows his eyes at David in suspicion, as the familiar, black, X-registration labelled car pulls up to the curb. "You've been spending too much time with Billy and Teddy!"

"Shut up and get in the car, Tommy." David laughs, rolling his eyes as he walks around the back of the car to the other side. As soon as he opens the door, his is met by the expected arguing.

"All I'm saying is that I don't see why _we_ had to pick them up!"

"Because _I_ am his best friend. And _you_ are the only one who Storm trusts to drive the car!"

"I just needed a little more time to do my-"

"Your hair looks fine, Julian! Jesus Christ!"

"How would you know? You wouldn't know a good hairstyle if it punched you in the face!"

"Oh, screw you!"

"No! Screw you, you stretchy, health food-obsessed freak!"

"Ummm... Guys?" David cuts in quietly, attempting the mask his ever-so-slightly amused embarrassment.

" _What_?!" Both of the boys in the front seats turn back in a synchronized movement, before glaring at each other for this slip up.

"This is Tommy..."

"Hey, dude! Great to finally meet you!" Josh smiles brightly, looking over to Tommy. David just knows he's doing that _'scanning your biology from afar_ ' thing. It's unsettling. _What happened to 'don't be weird'?_ "I'm Josh. This is Assface McAss."

"Otherwise known as Julian Keller." David inputs with an exasperated sigh. Dealing with those two is like dealing with children. "You guys met at the New Year's Eve party, right?"

"Briefly." Tommy shrugs, masking a smirk, because he specifically remembers Julian being extremely drunk, and extremely emotional, due to this.

"We don't talk about that night!" Julian hisses from the front seat as he pulls the car back onto the road.

"Oh, we do." Josh winks at Tommy, before turning back to Julian with a sarcastic grin. "What was it you said to me on that drunk dial? _'Oh, 'Lixir! I miss you so much it physically hurts some days!'_ "

"I will snap your spine with my mind, gold boy." Julian snarls, though of course, any of his threats towards Josh are totally empty. David can see the compassion between them in their quick glances and amused smirks.

"Guys? Can we not?" David's blushing and Tommy can't help finding it totally adorable.

"Hey..." Tommy whispers, reaching out and taking David's hand, before looking up and smirking at him. This leads to David blushing some more. "Relax. They're not that bad. At least they're not all over each other like Billy and Teddy. They're cool."

David glances forward, just in time to see one of Julian's gauntlets fly out and hit Josh around the back of the head, to which Josh snarls and snaps back:

"Keep your telekinesis on the road, goddamnit!"

Which causes David to bury his face in his hands. _This is going to be a long night._

 

\-----

 

" _Oh my gosh_!" Megan squeals excitably and sprints over to the entrance of the sparsely decorated Jean Grey School sports hall, where David has just introduced Tommy to Cessily as his boyfriend. Apparently, Pixie's hearing is as sharp for gossip as usual. Her wings flutter excitably as she tugs both Tommy and David in for a tight hug.

"Megan... I- Breathe- Please-" David wheezes past the restriction on his chest. He sighs with relief when she releases them, and looks to Tommy quickly, just to be sure he's still alive. "Calm. Please?"

"Oh my goodness! This is so so so so _so_ exciting! Ah!" She jumps up and down with the widest grin anyone has ever seen on a human being and claps her hands. "I always thought you two should get together!"

David notes now that Tommy's actually blushing intensely. It's adorable and so unusual for the speedster.

"Hey, Pixie." Tommy forces his usual smug grin and stands up straight, regarding David for the slightest moment out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi!" She giggles, as if it is totally acceptable to greet someone only after researching the new scoop for a minute or two. "Omigoshhhhh, Tommy! I haven't seen you in _sooooo_ long!"

"Yeah, guess not!" Tommy laughs in response, preoccupied with Megan's wings, as always when they talk.

"And you!" She forcefully shoves her index finger to David's chest with a pout and deep crease between her brows. "Why haven't you called? You worried us! No one has had any idea where you've been! All it took was a text, Mr Genius! I'm sure you can figure out texting!"

"I did call! I called Josh! You guys are supposed to be studying for finals!" David bites his lip to mask a smirk (which sends Tommy into a deep daydream, because _jeez, that's cute_ ).

"Josh?! Is he here?! He is, right?" She tiptoes for a second, her flittering wings raising her higher still, before gasping excitedly. "Oh gosh! This is so exciting! Everyone's here!!"

"Isn't that the point of reunions?" Tommy leans in to whisper sarcastically to David.

"Be nice. She's just easily pleased." David chuckles quietly, watching Pixie quickly scan the room.

"So, like, where are you staying?!" She pushes, leaning in closer with a bright smile that fully reaches her dark eyes.

"We have a hotel in the city." David explains easily, very much enjoying the simplicity of seeing his friends again.

"Well, that's just no good!" She moans, grabbing both boys by the wrist and tugging them over to the stage, where Josh is looking excessively bored with whatever conversation Julian and Santo are immersed in.

"Julian! Julian! Julian!" Megan calls happily as she skips closer. "The room next to yours and Santo's is still empty, right?"

"What?" Julian turns slowly and blinks at her entirely blankly, her excitement going way over his head.

Megan sighs, and rolls midnight eyes, before her excitement resurfaces. "Can David and Tommy use the spare room tonight, d'you think?"

"I dunno, ask Storm. She owns the place." Julian shrugs carelessly and takes another drink from the plastic cup in his gauntlet.

"Oh, Megan, really," David counters, feeling bad. "You don't need to-"

"No, dumbass!" Megan huffs, narrowing her eyes at Julian. "Can you, like, sneak them in? Like you do with Josh?"

"It's fine..." David protests again. "The hotel's paid for and we-"

"No!" Megan warns. "You're both honorary X-Men tonight! You should, therefore, stay _here_!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Julian sighs, with the tone and eye roll he reserves only for Megan's excitement.

"Yay!" Megan giggles, hugging him tightly for a long second.

"Wait... Does this mean I have to listen to you two getting off all night?!" Santo exclaims suddenly, as if only just realizing that this means there is now no spare room for Josh and Julian to sneak off to.

"Hey, we don't do that when you're around!" Julian cuts in quickly, a bright blush taking his cheeks.

"Oh, really? Does this sound familiar?" Santo clears his throat and forces his voice to stretch as high as possible in order to mock his best friend. " _'Oh, Elixir! Your hands are like magic! I wish I had you touching me forever!'_ "

Josh snorts in amusement and agreement, whilst Julian narrows his eyes at Santo in a way that seems to communicate _"if you weren't my best friend, your face would be smashed into the ground right now"._

"Okay, eww. Keep your kinky, codename hanky panky out of this conversation please? Like, seriously." Megan's lip pulls up into a disgusted expression, before she reverts back into her previous mood. "So it's sorted! David and Tommy can have the room, and Josh and Julian are going to remain celibate for the rest of their lives."

"Thanks, Megan. This really wasn't necessary." David smiles softly at her in appreciation, and Tommy can tell that this really means a lot. He knows that there are three things in David's life that take priority - his family, the Young Avengers, and his old teammates. With the latter being the people he sees least of, every moment he does get to spend with them is important. Tommy can tell. From the way David's mouth turns up a little at the edges whenever he first sees any of the New X-Men, to the compassion in his eyes whenever he talks of them. Tommy notices, and loves, it all. That was why he fell for David in the first place - his insane love for the most important people in his life, even though they aren't always joined to him by blood.

"Y'know, this is super-duper cool, Jules!" Megan speaks up again, giggling slightly. And Tommy feels like this might be an important place to start listening. "It's so great that you and David put your silly arguments behind you! They were so dumb anyway!"

"Yeah, I guess." Julian shrugs carelessly, not taking a night out of being an asshole to have some fun just yet.

"I remember this one time, when you had a disagreement and David told me you had the IQ of a trodden on snail." Megan chuckles at the memory. "You guys were so dumb back then!" It's only now that Tommy realizes that somewhere between the start and end of Megan's story, David had made a swift exit from the area. He frowns a little, unsure of why, until Julian's expression gives him the answer.

"He said _what_?!" The telekinetic snarls, before storming off into the crowd, yelling. "Alleyne! Get your ass back here right now, fucker!"

"Well, there goes our fight-free night. Storm's gonna be pissed." Santo laughs, excitement and anticipation in his tone.

"Oops." Megan frowns, biting her lip in contemplation. "I really thought he knew that one."

"I'm not sorting it out this time. I vote we get Tommy to do it. Sort of _'X-Men Initiation'_. Like eating a load of hot sauce, but not as fun." Santo suggests far too seriously, and Tommy shudders at the thought. He'd be lying if he said Julian didn't scare him a little...

"No, you dumbass!" Josh sighs, pushing his palm to his face. "They'll figure it out themselves. Just stay out of Julian's way until they do."

"Oi! Brain boy!" Julian yells across the room in the vague direction of where David had fled to. "You'll _look_ like a trodden on snail by the time I'm done with you!"

"Jesus Christ..." Josh sighs loudly, as if this is something he has experienced far too many times already, and turns towards the buffet tables. "It's days like this I wish I wasn't straight edge..."

 

\-----

 

"So, your boyfriend's kinda an ass." Tommy laughs, leaning against the wall beside Josh in a moment, causing the biokinetic teen to start.

"Firstly, I hate speedsters. Can you not - like - do the whole _'suddenly appearing'_ thing?" Josh moans, calming his accelerated heart rate. "And secondly, Julian's very much an ass, yeah. But he's also..." He narrows his eyes slightly, searching for an explanation, before a dorky, lovesick smile takes his features. "The most amazing guy I've ever met."

"So, you're David's best friend, right?" Tommy asks, kicking his feet over the floor (something that demonstrates his inability to keep still on a regular basis).

"I hope so. I mean, I am literally the reason his heart is still beating." Josh smirks, leaning back against a chair and looking out over the dance floor, where Julian has finally caught up with David. It's not looking good. But he knows neither one would start anything up here. They've both grown up since they were sixteen.

"Has he- I mean, do you think he's really into me? He's so subtle about everything like that... I just wonder sometimes. I know he'd never say it directly to me, so I was wondering if he'd mentioned anything to you..." Tommy blushes. He hates it. He's not supposed to blush. He's supposed to be confident and arrogant and excitable. Not... _This_.

"He's David Alleyne. If he takes time out of analysing algorithms to take you on a date, trust me - he's _really_ into you." Josh teases, though Tommy's tenseness doesn't ease up, and so he settles for actually answering the question. "The first time we spoke after you two got together, we went to Starbucks. I remember it because he had the beginnings of the flu and I fixed it without him even noticing. Anyway, I remember him being so nervous to tell me he was with you. And I thought that was because he was scared to come out to me. But it wasn't. He told me afterwards that coming out to me was super easy because I'd already been pretty open about screwing Julian for a couple months previous to you two getting together. No, he was terrified, because he was so worried I wouldn't like you. The same as he is tonight. Basically, you mean so much to him. There's something in that huge-ass brain that goes crazy whenever he even thinks of you. And it's so important that we like you. Because if we don't, he'll be going against us, as there's no way in hell he's gonna ditch you."

Tommy is silent for a moment before he smiles so slightly. "And do you? _Like me_ , I mean?"

"What's not to like? You're attractive, bisexual and exhibit traits of enhanced endurance. You're basically me." Josh teases with a subtle wink. "You're cool. Relax. The other New X-Men kids are gonna love you too. Nori might be a little awkward at first - 'cause, y'know, _the ex_ \- but if you get to talking about super speed and get her into a race with you, it'll be easy to get her on your side."

"You're pretty cool, y'know Josh." Tommy laughs a little and suddenly feels a whole lot better about this whole evening.

"I'm well aware." Josh grins, taking a hopefully-not-spiked cup of punch from the buffet table beside him. "Now, you should probably go hook your boyfriend away from mine before they kill each other."

Tommy's lips quirk up a little more. "Yeah, I should get David to dancing anyway. That's what parties are for, right?"

-

Four hours into the night, David is more than fed up with watching Tommy and Nori speed off to race around the school grounds (Tommy won all but one race), Cessily and Megan are drunk off spiked punch, and Julian has earned himself two weeks detention after Storm discovered him and Josh fooling around in one of the classrooms... And now David is taking Tommy's hand and whispering that he needs to show him something...

 

\-----

 

Julian drops back onto the mattress beside Josh, a wide smirk on his face. "I hate you." He whispers, the words laced with amusement and compassion, and decorated by his strong, almost panting, breaths.

"I hate you too." Josh murmurs in response, snuggling up to Julian's chest when the telekinetic wraps an arm around him. The music still faintly echoes up from the party downstairs, but Josh doesn't feel jealous of the kids who decided to stay down there later. Thirteen year old him would be ashamed of his thoughts right now that _he's actually really glad he went to bed early._ Although, he's sure with context, it may actually impress a younger him... The smell of sex on the sheets, the tiny patterns he's drawing on Julian's abdomen with his fingertip, the contented smile he can just tell is on Julian's lips right now. It's all _perfect_.

The reunion brings back a lot of memories for him - painful memories. But in the same way, it makes him realize how lucky he is to have this - to have _Julian_. They've lost so much, but somehow still hung onto each other...

" _J_..." Josh breathes, looking up at Julian with a lazy smile.

"Mmhmm..." Julian hums tiredly, turning his head the smallest amount to press a kiss to Josh's hair.

"I think everything might finally work out alright..." Josh sighs peacefully and closes his eyes, allowing his mutation to explore Julian's body.

"I know it will, gorgeous..." Julian promises, squeezing Josh's shoulders lightly. "Everyone's happier than they've ever been. We're safer than ever. And you have me to kick the ass of anyone who dares touch you."

"Omega level. I can kick asses _myself_ , thank you." Josh reminds him jokily, before shifting a little with a soft moan and tangling their legs together. "Seeing Tommy and David together today really got me thinking about that stuff. I mean, those two, me and you, Gabriel and Megan, Trevor and Martha, Quentin and Evan - _even if they totally deny it_ , Laura and Warren, Ben and Jia, Cess and Nori, Santo and that limited edition WWE X-Box we bought him for Christmas... It's just all working out, right?"

"So, you're saying it can only work out if everyone's screwing someone?" Julian teases (only after a grunt of disapproval at the mention of Warren and Laura together).

"No. I'm saying that it's nice everyone has someone. I don't know where I'd be without you. But it wouldn't be good." Josh confesses quietly, trying not to think about it too much. "You saved me."

"I'm a superhero. It's my job to save people." Julian laughs quietly, earning him a light punch to the gut. " _Kidding_! You saved me too, 'Lix. I was in a bad place before you came back..."

"I'll never let you feel like that again, I swear." Josh whispers genuinely, already feeling guilty for not being there for Julian the first time.

"I love you, Josh." Julian's voice is terribly quiet as he says the words. He's so reluctant, but he means it.

Josh grins against Julian's chest, before replying, "I love you too, Hellion."

 

\-----

 

"Hey!" David laughs, following Tommy up the stairs at a far slower pace. "You promised!"

"I know! But you're taking too long and I wanna know what you wanna show me!" Tommy whines, bobbing impatiently as he waits for David to catch up.

"Patience, young Padawan." David whispers through a chuckle when he catches up with his boyfriend, before kissing him slowly.

"You didn't tell me you were into Star Wars." Tommy raises an eyebrow for a moment, before his expression breaks into a wide grin and his pushes a quick but strong kiss against David's lips. "That's awesome!"

"How could I not be?" David laughs, more than appreciative of the reaction. "George Lucas is a total creative-"

" _Genius_!" Tommy finishes excitably. "I know, right?!"

"You're perfect. You know that?" David smiles genuinely, weaving his fingers through Tommy's bright white hair.

"Yeah." Tommy shrugs smugly, before taking David's hand and tugging him up the stairs. "Now hurry up!"

It doesn't take long for them to reach the top few steps now, and the heavy metal door at the top of them. As they approach, the door flies open surround by the soft, blue aura light that only comes with one person. Said person is then revealed to be clumsily attempting to walk and kiss at the same time.

David and Tommy share an amused look for a second before they're noticed.

"I- Ummm- Evan was just-" Quentin stutters sharply, pushing Evan away from himself far too forcefully. "Nothing! _Shut up_!"

He then rushes past them and down the stairs, soon followed by Evan, who offers them a shrug and an apologetic smile.

"Wow..." Tommy laughs, shaking his head in amusement. "Your school has a lot of guy on guy shit going on."

"It's a mutant thing." David shrugs in explanation, taking the last few steps before his boyfriend. "A lot of us have powers that influence our sexuality. I mean, my old powers were the only reason I discovered myself. Josh's powers mean he'll sleep with anyone with interesting biology. And telepaths... Well, they're all a little bi. But that's expected, considering the fact they're constantly fed other people's sexual attraction, even more so than I was."

"So, what about Julian? And Quire's boyfriend? What makes them wanna kiss boys?" Tommy smirks, though he actually is genuinely interested.

"Julian and Evan are just like you. Guys who would be into guys even without their mutations. It's the same with Nori. She's always been into both genders. It's got nothing to do with her powers." David explains proudly. He's certain he has this idea all worked out. "Anyway, c'mon. The thing I wanna show you, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Tommy's expression breaks into a wide grin and he's beside David with the door flung wide open in a second.

Taking his boyfriend's hand, David leads him out onto the roof of the school. The stars are bright in the navy blue sky, and it makes David thankful they're so far away from any huge areas of light pollution spoiling this. Krakoa is still spawning flowers to the music, as he has been doing all night. It's perfect.

"Wow, D..." Tommy smiles, his voice quiet and breathless. "It's beautiful."

"It's where most of the kids come when they need to be alone and just think. Which is quite a regular occurrence at mutant school." David explains with a chuckle, linking his fingers with Tommy's and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I came up here with Josh a few weeks ago..."

Tommy frowns and pulls his eyes from the sky to look at David for the first time. "Why?"

"We both came to visit the school and I just needed someone to talk to about how I was feeling. He brought me up here." David explains quietly, his heart thumping in his chest now.

"What did you talk about?" Tommy pushes, biting his lip nervously as he watches David's expression.

" _You_." David replies simply.

Tommy isn't sure how to reply. He doesn't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, but David is still clutching his hand tightly, so that's a good sign. He wouldn't bring him up here, holding his hand, if he was just gonna dump him... _Right?_

"Tommy... Seriously..." David starts, turning to face his boyfriend, watching his expression. "You're so amazing. And I was talking to Josh about you and I was seriously so damn proud that you were mine. It was crazy. I've never wanted to just talk about someone so much in my life. But I did. Because you're _amazing_! Your abilities are _amazing_. Your eyes are _amazing_. Your personality is _amazing_. Your hair is _amazing_. Your face is _amazing_. You're just-"

"Amazing?" Tommy suggests with a caring smirk. It's adorable that David doesn't know quite how to work romantic speeches. But he's trying. _Bless_.

"Tommy Shepherd, I-" David starts strongly, before losing his confidence. He lowers his voice and tries again. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Tommy stares at him for a moment. This has never happened before. He has never been in a situation like this before. _What does he do now?_ He feels the same, of course. But does he say that? Even if he wants to, he isn't sure he can - he's speechless.

He gives up.

_Screw words._

Leaning in, he kisses David slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing as close to him as possible. He doesn't allow the kiss to break. He wants this forever. And David doesn't seem to be complaining.

Now, Tommy moves his right hand to trace a single line down David's back, before removing it, then replacing it to draw a love heart there. Then, the letter _'U'_. And finally, a number _2_. It's the best he can do right now, as speaking isn't possible.

"Really?" David whispers with a bright grin against Tommy's lips, only pulling back the smallest amount possible. Tommy simply nods subtly in response, blush in his cheeks, before they're kissing again.

And David just knows that this is the most amazing he will ever feel.

Because right now,

Under the stars,

Tommy Shepherd is totally his.

And that's all he could possibly need.

_Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is supposed to link with 'The Definition of a Reputation' - a Quevan fic I wrote recently. So, no. Of course they're not involved in the actual reunion. They were just on the roof, dancing and talking about Quentin's adoption. Yay.
> 
> So... Pairings... Ummm...  
> Gabriel + Megan - kinda canon and i love it so much  
> Trevor + Martha - canon after SATXM  
> Quevan - the god of OTPs  
> Laura + Warren - canon and it's fun to piss off Julian  
> Ben + Jia - just a cute thought...  
> Cess + Nori - YES GIMME THE F/F OTP


End file.
